visit from an old friend
by Exotos135
Summary: in an normal day in Danville,Isabella had just woke up and while trying to discover why she isnt impressed with Phineas stuff,she hears the door on her house ringing,when she opens it,an old friend arrives,who will it be?rated T to be safe.


DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Shapiro's House,Isabella's Room "2:00 PM"

(in her room,Isabella was looking at the various of Phineas she had in her room...wich bored her for some reason)

Isabella:i dont get it,whenever i wake up and see one of its pictures,im never surprised,amused,not even caring,it cant be

but can it be that im getting tired of Phineas?...hahahahaha!nohoho,noho thats too ridiculous.

(suddenly,she heard the door of her house ringing)

Isabella:oh,maybe its Phineas!i just hope i dont get unamused by him visiting.

(Isabella went downstairs and opened the door,the one outside was,not Phineas,but Django,an old friend of hers)

Django:hi,Isabella...you do remember me,isnt it?

Isabella:...Django?!

Django:yep!

(Isabella hugged Django)

Isabella:man,it has been so long!where have you been?

Django:practicing my art skills.

Isabella:i thought you moved from Danville long ago.

Django:no,i..i have been living with my family all this time.

Isabella:you're married?

Django:(blush)d-d-dont be ridiculous1im not even in my teen years,hahahaha..haha..ha...

Isabella:well,just asking,wanna come in?

Django:i would like to.

(Django entered Isabella's house)

Isabella:so,how has it been?

Django:fine...just a bit alone...and forgotten...but fine anyway.

Isabella:i should tell everyone you're still here,they are completely sure you had left.

Django:yeah,thats what i thought too.

Isabella:ill tell them about the news,wait for a second in the sofa.

Django:umm,sure.

(Django went and sat in the sofa,waiting for Isabella to return)

Django:(pant)it has been a long time since i saw or talked to one of my friends...i hope they didnt forget me either.

(at that moment,Isabella went back to Django)

Isabella:i already told everyone,they havent forgotten you either!

Django:ah...im glad.

Isabella:...

Django:...

Isabella:...

Django:...(pant)

Isabella:whats wrong?

Django:nothing...nothing at all.

Isabella:your face tells me otherwise.

(Isabella went closer and closer to Django's face,to the point their noses connected,before being interrupted by Django)

Django:umm,Isabella you're invading my personal space.

Isabella:im looking trought your eyes,im not invading anything.

Django:well,what i mean is that,you're awfully close to me...and its pretty unerving for me.

Isabella:hmmm...i know!

(Isabella's face disconnected from Django's)

Isabella:you're lonely and bored.

Django:(pant)yeah,you figured it out.

Isabella:...do you...wanna play something?

Django:i guess so...but,why do you wanna play with me?

Isabella:just trying to cheer you up...i usually saw you pretty happy when you were in the Backyard.

Django:yeah...but they never visit me at my house and im completely alone there,my sister is to busy with her stuff and dad

works until late,i only have the television or art skills to practice.

Isabella:oh,well ill see if i have time to visit you.

Django:r-really?

Isabella:yeah,i usually have nothing to do anyway,so i would love to be with you!

Django:weird,you normally prefer to be with Phineas.

Isabella:yeah...but i need to try new things,so ill visit you when i can.

Django:so what do you wanna do?

Isabella:i dont know...what do YOU wanna do?

Django:hmm,painting maybe?

Isabella:allright!ill get the brushes and paints!

Shapiro's House,Living Room "2:25 PM"

(in the living room,Django and Isabella were painting..something)

Django:you're not bored of this,isnt it?

Isabella:no,why?

Django:well,you looked like you were gonna fall asleep in a moment.

Isabella:oh,no dont worry...im just glad i got to do something different today.

Django:ready!

(Django showed his painting to Isabella,wich was a tiger)

Isabella:aaw how cute,an orange zebra-lion thing!

Django:umm,its a tiger.

Isabella:that's what they're called?

Django:yeah,what did you drawed?

Isabella:...mmmeh,i dont like it.

Django:why?

Isabella:i dont know,it just...boring to me.

Django:oh,but at least let me see it.

Isabella:fine.

(Isabella showed her painting to Django wich was a drawing of Phineas)

Django:hey,thats Phineas.

Isabella:yeah...

Django:but why is it boring to you?

Isabella:because...im tired of Phineas.

Django:what?!

Isabella:not completely!i like his inventions,his stuff...i like being around him,what i dont like is the amount of Phineas

i see everyday,my room,pictures...im simply sick of seeing the same thing everyday!

Django:then,why dont you change it to something different?

Isabella:my room is filled with diferent Phineas pictures...i dont have anything new.

Django:well,remodel it to something different,or simply remove all the pictures.

Isabella:i would,but for some reason i dont want to...

Django:hmmm...thats a problem,but anyway...i might leave now.

Isabella:NO!

Django:w-what?!

Isabella:its fun being around you.

Django:but Phineas has a lot of diferent machines and gimmicks...im only a normal kid that likes to paint.

Isabella:well,i need to do something normal once in a while...besides,there's a way to make it more fun!

Django:really?..how?

Isabella:(holding two brushes)body paint!

Django:body paint?

Isabella:body paaint!

Django:you seem very happy.

Isabella:i am!it will be fun to practice body paint!

Django:so how do we play "body paint"?

Isabella:well,i choose a part from my body,private areas doesnt count,and the you paint that part the way you want it.

Django(mind):where the heck did she got this perverted idea?

(Isabella removed her belt)

Isabella:(slowly rising her shirt)the part i chosed was-

Django:(covering his eyes)if i dont see it,it wont be dirty!if i dont see it,IT WONT BE DIRTY!

Isabella:what?its just my belly.

Django:phew,for a moment i thought...

Isabella:what?what did you thought?

Django:n-nothing,i think ill start to paint now.

(Isabella went down to the floor)

Isabella:try to not go out of the line too much,ok?

Django:...o-ok...

Shapiro's House,Isabella's Room "5:00 PM"

(one awkward game later,Django was waiting in Isabella's Room)

Django:hmm,Isabella was right,her room is full of Phineasness.

(at that moment Isabella,wearing only a towel,entered the room)

Isabella:hi,im back from the bath!

Django(covering his eyes):yeah,i noticed.

(Isabella went to her closet and changed to her usual clothes,except her bow)

Isabella:i have changed clothes!,you can look now.

Django:mm,there's something missing in you.

(Django went to the closet and took out a pink bow)

Django:your bow(gives bow to Isabella)...so?

Isabella:what?

Django:your bow,arent you gonna put it in your head?

Isabella:well,it looks good on me...but i wanna know how it looks on you!

(Isabella put her bow on Django's head)

Django:(blush)oh...it in my head.

Isabella:(holds back to not laugh)

Django:do..do i really look that ridiculous?

Isabella:no,no,no,hahaha its just that it looks good on you!

Django:(blush)g-geez,thanks Isabella.

Isabella:(giggle)so,do you wanna talk about something?

Django:(puts Isabella's bow on her head)umm no,i dont have anything to talk about,i might leave soon enough.

Isabella:well,it was nice to see you.

Django:thanks for letting me in.

Isabella:no problem.

(Django left the room and went downstairs,but before he could go to the door...)

Isabella:Django,Wait!

Django:huh?

(Isabella,unfortunately,slipped with something on the floor,causing her to go flying to Django and falling to the ground with

him,both Django and Isabella felt a warm taste in their tongues,it felt incredibly good and lasted incredibly short as well

lasting barely 5 seconds or more,when they opened their eyes,they couldnt believe what they did...they had kissed,they both

separated and thought in their minds with incredible shock)

Isabella(mind):i dont believe it,i actually kissed him!

Django(mind):i dont believe it,she actually kissed me!

(they both got up and awkwardly started to talk)

Django:so,what did you needed?

Isabella:you forgot your brushes and other paint stuff.

(Isabella gave Django his painting stuff)

Django:t-thanks,well ill leave now,goodbye.

Isabella:goodbye.

(Django left the house and Isabella went back to her room,thinking about the kiss all the time)


End file.
